Hold Me In Your Arms
by zia9583
Summary: Sokka is reliving losing Yue. Toph comforts him, and reveals she used to like him. She stalks out when Sokka says who she loves now. She meets said person in the garden. Things go down.


Author's Note- Here I am with another Toko one-shot! I just love these things. Oh, and by the way. This story will not have an additional series like the Iroh does. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the random idea! Avatar: The Last Airbender, does not belong to me, nor does any of it's characters.

Hold Me In Your Arms (And Let Me Fall For You Even More)

Toph's POV

Snoozles hadn't come out of his room in almost six days. Sugar Queen and Suki both continued to bring him food, since they were his sister and wife, respectively.

Of course I knew what the hell was up with him, because I just knew how Snoozles worked.

Finally I just got tired of Sugar Queen freaking out over Sokka, so I busted into his room, where he was sitting on his bed, bleary-eyed and bearded.

"You're an idiot Snoozles. You've got everyone freaking out because you've shut yourself up in here. I know you miss Yue, but I'm tired of hearing Sugar Queen spazzing out," I said, as I plopped myself down on the bed next to him. He turned his glazed-over eyes to me, and something inside of them changed.

"So how'd you figure me out Toph?" Sokka asked, as he rubbed his eyes, moving to the bathroom in his suite. I tracked his movements through my feet on the ground, of course.

"You do this every year around this time. It's not that hard to figure out what the hell is wrong with you when you howl about Yue in your sleep," I replied.

I heard him sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"You know, Sokka... I used to like you, a lot. And then Suki came along, so I gave up," I said softly, as I clenched my fists. I felt Sokka turn his eyes onto me, and he moved back to sit beside me.

"I figured that out a long time ago Toph. But obviously you don't know. It's quite easy to tell that you're in love with Zuko," Snoozles said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I growled, then turned my eyes towards where he sat. Where I thought he sat anyway.

"I may love Sparky, but if anyone finds out about it Snoozles, I swear I will encase you in rock and bury you!" I growled. Snoozles cracked up, and I stalked out of the room, almost running into the door.

I went out to the garden, a place of peace for me. I almost instantly ran into someone's chest. I recognized the heart beat, and my own heart accelerated.

"What's wrong Toph? You seem agitated," Zuko asked softly, his gravelly voice making my face flush.

"It's nothing Sparky," I replied. Zuko pulled me into his arms, and I gasped.

"Now I know that you're lying to me Toph. I've been around you for a very long time. I know how to read you," Zuko whispered into my ear.

I shivered as his hot breath carressed my ear. I tried to tug out of his arms, but he just tightened his grip on me, placing his chin on my shoulder. I knew if I turned that we would be in the perfect position for a kiss. So I kept my face forward.

We sat in that position for I don't know how long. Long enough for me to doze off in his arms.

I was suddenly swung up in the air, but I was too tired to care, and I knew it was Zuko. He carried me, and I felt one of his arms move to open a door. He gently laid me down on a plushy bed, one I recognized as his.

He tucked me into the covers, and my forehead flamed as he pecked it gently. He began to walk out of the room, and I couldn't stop my lips from moving.

"Sparky, please. Stay." I heard Zuko turn back around, but he hesitated. He came back to the bedside, and leaned down.

"Do you really want that Toph?" He asked softly. He stroked back my hair, and of course I shivered again.

"Just get in the damn bed Sparky," I growled, my fingers twitching with the urge to run themselves through his hair, which I could feel brushing my fingertips. I heard him take off his heavy over-shirt, which left him in his undershirt and pants.

He slid into the bed beside me, and gathered me into his arms. I yawned widely, and I felt Sparky's chest rumble with a chuckle.

He turned me over in his arms, so now we were facing each other. I felt his hot breath on my forehead, and I felt his lips closing in. So at the last second I raised my head, catching his gentle kiss on my lips.

Before he could say anything, I turned back over and muttered something about being cold. This time Zuko laughed at loud, holding me even closer than before, if that was possible.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Time Skip!)

*Morning*

Zuko's POV

I sleepily opened my eyes, wondering why someone was screaming. It wasn't Toph, but I couldn't go back to sleep with that insufferable yelling.

So I popped my head up, my hair slightly covering my eyes, to see Aang and Sokka completely freaked out in the doorway.

"You! You! NO! She's too young you perverted bastard!" Sokka yelled. Aang took Sokka's place in face-palming.

I rolled my eyes, and just to mess with his head a little bit, I pulled her closer to me. She stiffened as my arm brushed her breast, and a blush rose on my face. But I didn't remove my arms.

"If only you could see Sokka's face right now," I whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"I can imagine Sparky," She replied, as she rested her head on my chest. I released her for a moment, and she placed her feet on the ground. Toph launched Sokka and Aang out of the room with a boulder, then she returned to my arms.

"You wanna know something Sparky?" Toph asked, as she reclined comfortably in my grasp.

"What Toph?" I asked, as I settled my chin at the crown of her head.

"I slept better last night than I have in a long time," She whispered finally.

I turned her body so she was facing me, and pressed my lips against hers gently. When I pulled away, I murmured, "I did too. Would you mind sleeping here from now on?" Of course I meant for my proposal to be more romantic, but I had a feeling if it was Toph would've punched me.

"Of course Sparky," She said, as she kissed me again. I relaxed, and yawned. I held her close as we fell back asleep.

(Small Time Skip. Like an Hour)

Sokka's POV

Aang finally got the boulder broken down, and then he walked away, calling out an excuse.

I busted back into Zuko's room, determined to catch him deflowering Toph. They slept peacefully in each other's arms. My eye twitched, and it took everything in me not to scream pervert.

A warm, calloused hand on my arm made me turn. Suki stood behind me, a smirk on her face.

"Let them sleep Sokka. You can bother them later," My wife whispered as she kissed me cheek. I let her lead me away, and I decided when we got back to our room I'd be sharpening Boomerang.

Author's Note- I just love Sokka and Aang, but I also love making them look like idiots. This was a very fun one-shot to write. Hopefully y'all will like it!


End file.
